


Drowned

by catpanflowers



Category: South Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpanflowers/pseuds/catpanflowers
Summary: Eric Cartman falls on hards times and everything just gets harder from there. There are mentions of rape/non-con, underage sexual abuse, and physical abuse. High School South Park AU: Lots of cussing (I wrote this last year and reading it again gave me whiplash), mentions of drugs, alcohol, rape, and physical assault.





	Drowned

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any South Park characters.
> 
> Mentions of rape/non-con, underage sexual abuse, and physical abuse will be marked with a line of asterixs above and below. Example:  
> **********  
> Explicit  
> **********

Drowned  
Chapter One

Eric Cartman can be explained in one word: Asshole. Ever since he was little he was an anti semitic, racist, dickhead. He was abrasive, manipulative, and even psychotic at times. One stands to wonder why the other three boys he called friends hung around with him at all. Well that's where this story starts. After, the kids moved on to the joint middle school of South Park and the two neighboring towns their little group of four became as loose as Leanne Cartman’s crack whore pussy. Kenny McCormick would still hang with the guys, but he loved to party and do drugs with Craig Tucker and his gang. Stan and Kyle were still best friends although one joined the football team as the quarterback while the other was forced by his bitch mother to join the mathletes. Those two were hardly ever found apart and many thought they were gay for each other. As time drew on those three found themselves drifting even farther from the resident fatass. They, as in Kyle and Stan since Kenny was high most of the time and didn't care about anything, just got too tired of putting up with his bullshit. After seeing the shift in their relationship, Eric Cartman, became a lone wolf and was an even bigger jerk when he directly interacted with kids at school. This shit had been going on and now they are in their third year of high school. And so our scene begins.

“Hey Kyle, wanna come play COD?” Stan questioned as he walked up to his friend's locker.   
The redhead was shoving textbooks into his backpack as he replied. “Sure, Dude. I just gotta call my mom and let her know. You know how she is.” He said with exasperation and a small smile.   
Stan rolled his eyes. “Great, Kenny is waiting outside so let's go.” He ordered as he zipped up his best friend's backpack and closed the door to the locker. He started to walk away.   
“Hey, wait up!” The boy yelled after the athlete as he jogged to the doors. As he passed through the hall his eyes met with one other pair before the cherry brown orbs turned away. 

Eric faced his locker as he rummaged through the loose leaf papers and the two notebooks he owned. His textbooks in hand as he searched for the homework that was due tomorrow. “Dammit, where is it?!” He mumbled to himself as he started unfolding random sheets. “Biology, geography, history… Ah, English. There you are.” He refolded the paper and shoved it in the pocket of his worn jeans. He placed the textbooks he didn't need into the small space and closed the door. Twisting the outside lock to a random number before he turned to leave. He heard a shout and looked over to see the daywalker rushing after the hippy through the halls. Eric stared at his old enemy’s green eyes slit with annoyance. He was startled out his jealousy-infused state when the emerald met his own redwood gaze. He turned away as fast as he could and hurriedly walked in the opposite direction. 

Seeing anyone of his old “friends” brought forth a fountain of hatred that made his blood boil with rage and anguish. He rushed out the back doors and out onto the pavement where the bike racks were kept. He sat on the concrete steps as he glanced at his cracked wristwatch. It takes him forty five minutes to walk to the nearest greyhound bus stop which then takes about an half an hour to get to Denver. From there he has to walk another five minutes to the restaurant where he worked. Rhein Haus Denver was owned and operated by a gay German couple. Being able to speak fluent German (which he learned and kept with since the fourth grade just to piss off Kyle) and the owners’ loose morals with the American alcoholic beverage serving laws was he allowed to work as a chef and server there. The gay fags were basically his uncles by now and treated him like a nephew. They even laughed at his jokes. He never said them in English so the customers wouldn't be offended. 

He started on his long walk to the bus stop as he reminisced. Although he really should be reading the textbook chapter that was due tomorrow. Eh, he could always do it on one of his breaks. He thought back to seventh grade when he found out that the guys were alienating him. God how could he be so blind. He thought it a little strange that they had suddenly stopped going to the school bus stop, but their reasoning was sound enough in his mind. Apparently, the Jew’s dad had a new job that took him past the school so he decided a carpool was in order. When Eric demanded to know the finer details they simply said there weren't enough seats to fit everyone, especially a fatass. He even whined to Leanne about it, but she was too high in the clouds to bother. Not soon after, he showed up in the lunch room and sat at their usual table only to watch them pass and sit at Token's table. This went on for another two days before he finally took a spot next to Butters. Craig, the only other person there at the time, stood up, grabbed the smaller blonde, and sat at a different table. All the while flipping Cartman off. The same thing happened for the next two weeks until Eric finally quit. 

He became even more bitter towards the group of second tier characters. When it came time for partner projects in core class Eric was at a loss when Kenny started immediately going to Clyde. In his chemistry class he could barely get a rise out of Kyle and Stan would just straight up ignore him and act as if he didn't exist. Even Butters, the most friendly kid, stopped greeting him. This happened for the rest of the year and he found himself more isolated and lonely than he thought he ever could be. Eric couldn't take it and finally on the last day of the school year when he went home for the night he broke into his mom’s liquor cabinet and drank himself into unconsciousness. The next year he often ditched class and hung out at the park or fished at Stark’s Pond. Something that they normally did as a group. His grades were terrible and he barely scraped by enough to get into high school. 

As his depression clung onto him during his freshman year his aggression grew worse when his mother got a real boyfriend, Daniel. 

********  
He was a sick bastard and often beat her. Eric couldn't take it any longer, seeing his mom shaking on the floor of the kitchen with bruises and cuts on her body. He finally took a stand against the bastard when he came home asking for quick fuck in the living room and got too rough with her when she refused because her son was home. She was shoved hard and fell with her head hitting the coffee table. Eric yelled with rage and fear as he tackled the older man. He wasn't strong enough though and was pinned underneath the crazed guy. He kicked and struggled underneath the man until he was finally punched and dazed into submission. Daniel held both of Eric’s wrists in one hand as he deftly undid his belt and pants with the other. 

Eric woke up four hours later, lethargic and with a major headache. His whole body was in pain, but the burning sensation coming from his backside brought back the terrible moments of last night. He struggled to sit up and found his pants and underwear around his ankles. He looked around the room for his mother and found her right where she had fallen the day before. She was breathing steadily as if she were asleep and there was a peaceful look upon her battered face. Eric kicked his pants and underwear from his ankles and snagged the blanket from the couch to cover his aching body. He dragged himself on shaky hands and knees over to the still form of his mother. He called out to her as he shaked her shoulder gently. “Mom…” He shaked her again a little harder. “Mom, please wake up.” He rasped out as his eyes flooded with scared tears.   
*********

The moment of lethargy was gone as he jolted up. He hissed in pain as he tried to climb the stairs to his room quickly. He tugged on some sweats and bolted out the door. He needed to get her to the hospital. He carefully picked Leanne up and held her princess style as he snatched the car keys and opened the front door. He gazed out to make sure no nosy neighbors were about and set out for the emergency room. It didn’t even occur to him that he wasn’t allowed to drive on his own until he got his license, but this technically fit within the parameters of his permit. He sped on the snowy streets and pulled up to the curb. He didn’t even bother closing the driver door as he ripped out the keys and rushed his mother inside. “Help! Please someone help! She isn’t waking up.” He gasped out as he jogged up to the desk. The lady behind it grabbed her radio and spoke medical codes into it before speaking to the frantic boy. “What happened?” She asked in a no nonsense tone. “She fell and hit her head on the coffee table. I found her this morning. Please.” He pleaded as he lifted his mother’s limp body a bit for emphasize. Soon enough, two pair of footsteps could be heard along with four wheels running against the tiled floor. “Place her here, boy.” The man in scrubs said. They rolled her to the back and Eric stood in the lobby, lost in his dread for what seemed like a millennium.

The doctor came back three hours later and informed him that she had fallen into a coma some time last night. They had to shave her head and gave her five stitches on the back of her head. With how long she was out before getting to the hospital they said she should wake up within a couple of weeks. During that time Eric would visit her almost everyday after school until his mother’s emergency funds ran out. It was at that point that he went job hunting in Denver. He still stopped by every morning for a couple of minutes before he went to school. If he went to school. He often only went two to three days a week, preferring to work as much as he could. At least it kept him off of the streets for most of the time as the bank had already reclaimed their house and car. He sold almost all of his own possessions except for Clyde Frog and two weeks worth of clothes. He refused to give away anything of his mother’s and instead rented out a storage unit to store all of it. He used the showers at school or the nearby river in the woods to clean up. He ate one meal a day which consisted of food leftover after his work shift. This of course made him lose all of his extra fat and a little more. His clothes hid it well, but underneath it all he probably looked as thin as Kenny. He was of a much broader stature than the 6’2” lanky blonde though. 

Skip: 

“Now Eric, we had a deal due to your circumstances, but you’re missing more school than we agreed on. It’s getting to the point where you’re only here one day a week if that, m’kay.” Mr. Mackey drawled out. Eric sat in the plastic seat across from his cluttered desk. The young boy just gazed unimpressed with the airhead’s observations. He goes on. “You’re grades are pretty good. A real improvement from middle school, m’kay. However, If you want to graduate with the rest of your peers then you’re going to have to start showing up again. M’kay?” He finished. Eric sat there contemplating before he nodded his head. “Two days a week. That’s all I can manage. The two year grace period is over and they’ve been having me pay extra to keep her on life support.” He sighed out in resignation as he crossed his arms. Trying to hold in his all encompassing fear. “Good and remember you can talk to me about anything that’s troubling you.” Eric nodded in affirmation as he gathered his ripped and faded backpack. “Can you please send in the next kid?” Mackey asked as the boy in red walked towards the door. He shrugged as he closed it. A single boy sat along the wall, his blue and red hat still placed upon his mop of black hair. Stan’s eyes narrowed as the fatass passed him with a disgusted sneer and mumbled “hippie” as a greeting and farewell. Stan glared at the larger boy’s back with hate as he walked into the office. Cartman hurried off to his next class.


End file.
